


The Laws Of Nature

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Markets, Breastfeeding, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Exhibitionism, Human Trafficking, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Other, Public Humiliation, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Dick and Damian get caught up with Slade while sniffing around where they weren't supposed to.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Laws Of Nature

Washed out.

Down in the Gotham sewers is where they layed, the tunnels flooding as soon as their arrival was known and Damian was with him. It was too fast to catch coming and with the instinct inside of him to protect he launched himself onto Damian.  
God, if Bruce saw them now he'd be dissapointed in the both of them. The current passing over and leaving him coughing up water, struggling to gain his breath back. Looking around the cell weakly for his missing little brother who still hadn't come up from the water yet. "Robin!" One blink, stumbling. "Robin!" two blinks, and falling forward. "Damian.." Then he's out of it.

Strung up.  
He came too with his eyes blindfolded, a gag in his mouth and both arms above him and his legs tucked to the side spread undernathe him. He was leaned forward arms rope burning his skin and cold air against his still wet and shivering body, the only murmer in his ears a crowd of voices.   
"Today we have Batman's lone omega and pup." Fuck. It was Slade, Fuck, fuck, fuck, he curses to himself, they were in deep trouble. The more the talk went on the more pieces he was attempting to put together about the whole ordeal. These people where trying to buy them, some sort of twisted voyeristic money game. Where was Damian in all this, under his own stress he whines, a big mistake, Bruce taught him to never do that no matter how upset he was.  
"Oh, worried about your pup, huh?" The mersinary laughs. "Don't worry he's right here."  
Dick smells him, he's conflicted, angry and fighting not be put on like this. His body reacting to his distress instantly, chest growing heavy with weight and wetness.  
"Bring him." Dick keeps his protective instincts to a minimum, thats what they want, they want to see him show weakness for a pup. "I'm going to let you eat, and you're going to listen to what I say." Slade says sternly. 

Damian had his wrists bound before hand, and was being held back by several hands. The Robin pushing back and growling the best that he could at this stage but Dick knew that he couldn't stop his shaking, stomach growling outloud for attention to be filled with sustiance.  
"Come. " The fox says. "If you bite or make a fuss I pull you off. Understand me." Damian dosen't say a word back, staring back at the man with emrald daggers. Slade presses a gloved hand against the boys ear and ruffles his hair. "Lets get this over with." Coming back over to Dick he rips the top half of the suit with a chuckle. "Someones been busy." Grabbing one of his already swollen breasts. Dick winces, kicking a bit before not resisting it, Slade looks back over at Damian who is still giving him those murderous eyes calling him over with a quick nod.  
"Go on, I wouldn't want you to starve."

Slade brings Damian to the frame Dick's posten on, his hand on the nape of the Robin's neck and leading him forward. Damian stands not wanting to as the man pressed on the back of his head. "Too proud to lap up your meal son?" Damian still for a moment before squeezing Dick's chest, a droplet of milk already making his mouth water, then leaning in. He was close and thats all that mattered to Dick at the moment despite the many eyes watching him nurse his brother.

Damian was holding onto him for dear life, he hand't even pulled back for a breath, greedily scarfing down his fill before he was ultimatley pulled off. A hickup escaping his lips. "Good boy." Slade coos, Its a mock of a coo, and one Dick always hated. How Slade tried to imitate something so intimate, there was nothing loving or safe about this. Damian wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his uniform, his hunger now satiated before jumping at the mercinary.

Damian is then grabbed and escorted out the room kicking, screaming for his brother to be let go and unharmed. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM!" The alpha smirks, finger inbetween his fangs and laughing. "You know how pups can be, the little runts." He says to the crowd walking around the Nightwing. "Shall we get back to the bidding." Harshly grabbing Dick's face. "This little birdie is the bats favorite. Does everything that daddy asks of him, feeding the old mans pup, and being a bedwarmer. I mean, what else is he good for?" The room erupts in laughter.  
"I wouldn't even be surprised if the brat was yours if we're being honest." He continues, berating the former robin. Gloved hands pressing against his chest and then given nips and squeezes. Dick squirms at the sensation of liquid leaving his body. "Naughty." He smirks licking up the bud. Dick shakes back as the mans mouth wrapped around his floral and sucked. Occasionally grinding his teeth against his nipples just for the hell of it.

Rubbed raw is all he could describe it as, nipples irritaited and sensitive from his teasing, already emberassed enough that his bodily functions were likley covering the floor in a sickly white. The tact of Slades boots on the sticky stage suctioning with each step, he was breathless, worn out and aching all over.

There were whispers now, Slade upon the stage stopped in his play with a note from one of the many bidders from that night. He reads it, a smile forming on his face, licking his fangs looking out into the crowd. After laying his eyes on the black figure standing in the back he shrugs in knowing. "Sold." He had, had enough fun for tonight.


End file.
